Runaway Girl
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: Ally Dawson is a wealthy 16 year old who had the perfect life.Until, she had been cheated on by her ex Dallas and lost her parents on the same day decides to runaway and ends up in Birchwood, Texas. As she is about to leave Birchwood, she stays. What or who is keeping her there? Inspired by "Dead in her tracks" by truecolors265. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it. Please be nice)**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up feeling like I was on top of the world. It was the first day of summer! I have been waiting exactly 180.7 days for today. Today, Me and my boyfriend, Dallas are going out on a date. He is the best boyfriend ever. He has always been such a gentleman to me and my parents. Tonight is our one year anniversary and I am so excited to see what he has planned. Tonight is also the night I tell him I love him since I feel he loves me too.

Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I am 16 years old and I live in Miami, Florida. I attend Cedarwood Prep even though I am a genius. My family is very wealthy because my dad owns a famous chain for music stores called Sonic Boom. Along with being a genius, I am also a musical prodigy. I am not really stuck up as you think I would be since most people say I'm really nice. I have the best and most loving parents in the planet. I know they will always support me. Especially in my dream of becoming a performer. I have always loved performing and writing songs in my brown leather book I got before my grandma died. I am on the waiting list to go to MUNY(Music University of New York). I expect to go when I turn 17.

I get up and got to my closet. I pick out a dusty red dress and a sleeveless denim vest with brown ankle boots. After I decide to leave my hair down and put on daisy earrings.**(Link on my profile)**I grab my phone, keys,and book and put them in my floral beach bag. I walk downstairs and run out the door. I am in hurry to see Dallas.

* * *

After 20 minutes of walking, I make it to Dallas's house and walk up the steps. I ring the door bell. No answer. I look to my left and find an unknown car in Dallas's driveway. I decide to open the door and I find it unlocked. I see no one in the living room or kitchen, so I go upstairs. I slowly open Dallas's bedroom door to find him in his bed with the head cheerleader, Rosie Donovan.

I feel my heart shatter as I look at them cuddling in their sleep. I feel betrayed yet not surprised. Dallas would get handsy during our make out sessions before I would push him off. I close the door and put my back to the wall by his door. I should be crying but I'm not. Now that I think about our relationship, he did have his jerk moments. For example, he "accidentally" beat up my cousin, crashed my parents Porsche while checking himself out in the mirror and made me take the blame, and I always caught him checking out girls at the beach. It takes my a minute to realize.

I have been dating a self involved tool.

Suddenly, an amazing idea popped into my head. I get my phone and call Dallas. I hear it ring from the other side of the door. Dallas picks up.

"Hello" He says sounding tired.

"Hey Dallas! What are doing right now" I say trying to sound as cheery as I could be.

"Just playing some video games at Ryan's house"

Liar.

"Oh. Where were you last night. I missed you" I say still sounding as cheery as ever.

"I slept over at Ryan's too"

"Oh really" I say into the phone while bursting through Dallas's bedroom door.

Dallas quickly gets up and comes over to me. "It's not what it looks like. Please don't get mad."

"How can I not get mad at my boyfriend not only being with another girl, but having sex with her too. **And **on the morning of our 1 year anniversary!

"It's our 1 year anniversary!" He says sounding shocked and confused.

"Yes, It is. I should have known going out with you was a bad idea. Especially with your drinking problems. Do have anything to say for yourself." I say expecting an answer. It was true that I knew it was a bad idea. He also had anger issues, which caused him to drink.

"I'm sorry?" He says hopefully.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE AN IRRESPONSIBLE, LAZY, SUPPORTIVE, SELF ABSORBED, EGOTISTICAL JERK! AND I AM GLAD TO SAY THAT WE ARE DONE!" I say furiously causing him to wince and for Rosie to wake up.

"Dallas. Why is your cousin yelling at you?" Rosie says sounding confused. Along with Rosie Donovan being the most popular girl at Cedarwood Prep, she was also the most oblivious. When she saw Dallas and I at school, she thought we were cousins.

"I'm not his cousin. I was his girlfriend" I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Dallas, you had a girlfriend?" Rosie asks genuinely surprised.

"Ally I-""Save it" I say cutting him off, walking out of the house.

Once I finally arrive at my house, I run up to my room and shut the door. I grab everything that reminded me of Dallas. I go outside and dump it all into the garbage bin. Lucky for me, the garbage truck comes today. I decided to call my mom and i tell her everything.

"Ally, I am so sorry. You must be heartbroken"

"I thought I would be after the guy I thought I loved cheated on me."

"Well, now you know you actually didn't love him if you feel this way."

"You're right, Mom. I guess I was just blinded by love. Thank you" I said sincerely.

"Me and your father are driving home from the airport. We will be home in half an hour."

"Okay. Bye Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Remember, learn from the past, set vivid, detailed goals for the future, and live in the only moment of time over which you have any control: now"

"Thanks Mom, I can't wait to see you" I said before I hung up on her.

Almost an hour later, My parents still weren't home. I tried calling them but no answer. As if on cue, the house phone rang as I ran to it. After I said a quick yet worried hello, a woman spoke up.

"Hello. Is this Allyson Dawson?"

"Yes" I said with a gulp.

"I am sorry to inform you that your parents have died on impact for a car crash. We found a will in their car and all their fortune has gone to you. The house belongs to you as well. I am so sorry." She says before she hangs up.

The day starts with me at the top of the world to it ending with me at rock bottom.

* * *

It's been a week after the crash and I haven't left the house. I have been in a depression and I haven't had contact with anyone. Dallas has filled my inbox with apology texts and phone calls. I hear my home phone ring and let it go to voicemail. I hear Dallas's voice slurring, signaling that he has been drinking. What he then said shocked me.

"Listen here, bitch. I spent 1 fucking year with you and I want you back and shit. I swear, I will kill you and your fucking family if you are not at my house in 24 hours."

After that, I got out my suitcase and start shoving in clothes. I left out the dresses and skirts and put in jeans. I also left out my heels and flats and brown uggs. I changed into blue skinny jeans, blue and red flannel, grey hoodie and beanie, black doc martens, and instead of contacts,put on my glasses. I put on my special golden locket I have had since birth. Inside was a picture of my Mom on on side and my Dad on the other. I hand put my red beats around my neck**(Link for the outfit on my profile)** and packed my backpack with my IPhone, IPad, both of their chargers, my book, and all my money. I was got the money my parents left for me in jewelry instead of money so it can be more portable. I picked up my guitar case and went out the door. I couldn't live my life without music. It was what kept me going. I got my number changed and went to the bust stop. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was away from here.

**Hi guys! This is my first story. It was inspired by Dead in her Tracks by truecolors264. Awesome writer by the way. Go check out her stories so yeah. I might update around Monday or Tuesday. Mkay Bye!**

**1)I do not own Austin and Ally**

**2)I do not own Uggs**

**3)I do not own Doc Martens**

**4)I do not own beats**

**5)I do not own IPhones or IPads**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Birchwood

**(A/N:I am still trying to get the hang of this website. So here is the second chapter of Runaway If this comes up as a story instead. I hope you enjoy.)**

**Ally's POV**

After about a month of traveling by bus, I still don't know where to go. I have been to so many towns. For Example, Belmont Bay, North Grove,and Point Lakemount. Traveling has change me. I have changed my wardrobe and put honey highlights in my natural brown hair**(Style from the beginning of Mix ups and Mistletoes)** I just want a place that feels like it's ment for me I haven't heard for Dallas which is awesome. The less I hear from him, the less likely he will find me. The bus driver is is actually very nice. Her name is Margret and she is 63. She has been okay with me on the since I told her my story. She lets me sleep on the bus and use the outlet to charge my electronics. I gave her a golden bracelet for the money and she cherishes it. Today, we should be arriving in Texas. While, I was listening to Blonde by Bridget Mendler, the bus came to an abrupt stop.

We were in Birchwood, Texas.

There wasn't much to see. There was a park, grocery store, a strip mall with clothing stores,a bowling alley, Starbucks, average restaurants like McDonald's, Dairy Queen, Pizza Hut etc. But my eyes caught on a place called Sal's Diner. The name was pretty self explanatory. I haven't had breakfast yet and it was 6 in the morning. I also need to change my clothes. After so deliberation, I decide to go in. I grab my suitcase and guitar case while I sling my backpack over my shoulder. I run inside since it's raining. It's pretty warm. Must be a heater. I grab a thin maroon sweatshirt along with blue skinny jeans and head to the bathroom. I slip the outfit on and lace up my doc martens and put on my glasses and grey beanie. I walk out and put my black leather jacket**(Link on my profile)** on the table as I slip into the booth and shove my old clothes into my suitcase.

As I get comfortable, a short Latina girl with extremely curly hair comes to my table. She is wearing a T-shirt with the store's logo, black jeans and a short black apron and her name tag says "Trish".

"Hi. My name is Trish. I'll be your- Oh hello!" She says loudly.

"Um Hello" I say shyly,still startled by her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I must have scared you. I'm Trish." She says sliding into the other side of the booth.

"I know. I read your name tag and you said it twice." I say.

"Well, you know my name. Can I yours?" she asks hopefully.

"Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Cool. How old are you"

"17" is all I said before-

"NO WAY! I'M 17 TOO!"

"No kidding" I say sarcastically yet happy.

"So, how long are you staying here"

"Actually, I'm just passing by. I'm leaving after I have breakfast" I say glumly.

"Oh" she says as glumly as I did.

"Wait a minute! I forgot to take your order!"

"Oh yeah"

"So, what would you like?"

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee please." I say with a grin.

"Coming right up" she says before leaving.

**Austin's POV**

"I know, Dez. I'm getting our breakfast right now." I say calmly.

"Make it 3. My turtle's getting hungry." My best friend Dez says.

"Okay? Bye." I say in a hurry.

As I am about to walk into the diner, I see a the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She has brown hair with some honey in it. She was wearing a grey beanie and a red sweatshirt for where I was standing. Through her hipster glasses, I can see her big brown orbs that people call eyes. It turns out that I have been staring at her for 5 minutes. Luckily, she didn't see me staring since she was listening to her beats.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Austin Moon. I am 17 years old and I love music. After my senior, I hope I get into MUNY. I can play and instrument. You name it, I can play it. I always lived in Birchwood but I want to go to L.A. and release an album with Starr Records. The only problem: I can't write a song for my life. I have tried, but they have all been terrible. I walk in and sit in a booth across the room away for the brunette. I notice the suitcase and backpack with her along with the guitar case. I do a happy dance inside because I know she likes music. I continue to watch her until she gets up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Ally's POV**

As I was playing Temple Run, waiting for my food, I see a person come into the diner. I can't see their face because it is hidden by a navy blue hood. Once the hood comes down, the cutest boy she has ever seen was standing before her eyes. As if on cue, the chorus of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson blasted for my red beats. He has messy blonde hair, tanned skin, a good build, and hazel eyes that I could stare at all day long. I quickly look back down at her phone to unpause her game of Temple Run. I didn't want to seem creepy in front of him. That and I was always going from town to town. I don't have time for a love interest. I don't even know if he likes me. I am just a musical, geeky, timid, out of place girl.

I walk up to the counter and ask the cashier where this so called "Sal" was. I wanted to ask him if I could possibly get a job. I maybe have a couple billion dollars in jewelry, but I need something to keep me occupied if I choose to stay hear. I will also get to spend more time with Trish. The cashier,who's name I learned was Lily, directed me to a door. I checked the time on my watch and see I only have 30 minutes until I have to go. I'll see what happens.

Trish comes out of the kitchen with my food and coffee with her while she is wearing a sad smile.

"Here's your food. Do mind if I sit with you? I'm on break." she asks.

"Sure" I say genuinely, wanting to spend time with my new found friend.

I take a bite out of the toast with melted butter and feel as if heaven was in my mouth. How did toasted bread with butter make me so happy? The bacon was perfectly cooked as well as the eggs. The food instantly soothed me. I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up to see Trish on her phone. It's 6 in the morning and instead of turning my head, I move my eyes to the right and see the cute blonde guy I saw earlier staring at me with interest and admiration in his eyes. I lightly blush and avert my eyes. Hopefully, he didn't see me look. I sneak a glance at him as he is putting in his ear buds. Once he puts them in, Trish slams her hands on the table.

She whisper-shouted to me."What was that!"

"What was what" I say innocently.

"You are Austin made eye contact and then you blushed!" So his name is Austin. It suits him very well.

"So? I doubt he even saw me look at him and is it so wrong to blush when you see someone cute staring at you?"

"So you think he is cute?"

"Don't most people?"

"Well yeah. But he doesn't stare at anyone." She says excitingly. I motion for her to continue with my face making an expression saying the word _'So'._

"You know what we can have this discussion later." She says frustrated.

"Or never" I say sadly checking my watch. I have 3 minutes before I go back onto the bus and leave the most memorable place I have been to.

**Austin's POV**

I take out my ear buds and I see my friend,Trish, talking to the new girl. "So I guess you are leaving now huh." Trish says to the brunette. She nods sadly. Wait! She's leaving! I haven't even talked to her yet! I don't even know her name. As I am panicking on the inside, she is getting up grabbing her bags and guitar case. As she walks out the door, I run after her. I tap her shoulder, startling her. It's seems as if she turns round in slow motion. I quickly examine her face, getting a better look. She is even more stunning up close.

"Um hi" I say nervously.

"Oh Hello." She says happily.

"My name's Austin." I say holding out my hand.

She firmly shakes my hand."My name's-." She is cut off by the sound of a bus stopping in front of us. She says a quick "Nice to meet you" and boards the bus. I watch the bus go around the corner with sadness and regret on my face. I walk back to the diner, remembering the breakfast burritos for Me, Dez, and his turtle. His turtle needs a new palate. I go in an order our burritos. While I'm waiting, I hear the bell above the door ring along with Trish saying "You're back!" I look toward the door to find the brunette with her bags in her hands saying a word that makes my heart flutter.

"Permanently"

**A/N: So there is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can.**

**1)I do not own temple run**

**2)I do not own beats**

**3)I do not own call me maybe**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Settled

**(A/N: Hey guys. I hope you love the story but I feel like I am going a bit to fast. Tell me what you think.)**

**Ally's POV**

As me and Margret went around, I remembered that I forgot to pay for my food. But I knew in the back of my mind, the main reason was Austin. If I kept going, I could end up nowhere. But if I stay, I could have a home, an education(more couldn't hurt my 170 IQ), and friends. I tell Margret to stop and say a quick but heartfelt goodbye to her and ran off to bus with my bags. I go to the diner and find Trish at the counter. I open the door, catching Trish's attention. Once she saw me, she dropped her notepad and ran over to engulf me in a bone crushing hug.

"You're back!" She says after releasing me.

"Permanently" I say sounded 100% confident.

"Wow. What made you change your mind?"

It was Austin. I felt an instant connection when we were talking. There was something special about him that seemed to catch only my attention. I couldn't see it visibly, but I saw it in my heart. The sparkle in his eyes that was undeniable to me.

There was also Trish. She felt like a true best friend. We have only known each other for an hour and i feel like I can tell her anything. I think that she is almost the total opposite of me,which made us even closer.

"I realized that this is everything I need and want. So, I know officially call this place home." I said happily.

"I'm so glad you're here. I get off in 2 hours. Come back and we can hang out."

"Okay. Cool." I say before she returns to the counter.

As she leaves, I notice a familiar blonde head of hair. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder,which caused him to jump and turn around."Gotcha" I say to him.

"Hey. I thought you left?" "I almost did but I decided to stay" I say with a smile. The chef calls out an order number and Austin gets up."My orders ready." He says as he walks to get his food. Before he's out the door, I shout "Ally". He turns around confused. I continue." That's my name. Ally. Ally Dawson." He says "Thanks" and is out the door. I yell out for Trish at the counter and slip her a $20 bill for the food and leave with my stuff. While I am walking, I come across a motel. I decide to check in. I go in and ask for a one bedroom place with a kitchen. I give the guy a diamond bracelet with should last me about to 3 years of rent. He gives my a key to my room and when I open it. I am quite surprised.

There is a double oven and a fridge with a water and ice dispenser. There is an island in the middle with a grill and stove on it. There is also a dishwasher and a bunch of cabinets. In the bedroom is a flat-screen T.V., king size bed, bookshelf filled with novels and movies. There was a mahogany desk and dresser and a beautiful closet. There was even a massage chair with an ottoman. I probably got a such an awesome room because of the bracelet.

I walk to the diner to see Trish. I find her there wearing her black jeans with a pink leopard shirt and white flats.

"Hey Ally! You ready to see Birchwood." Trish asks me.

"Oh yeah"

**A/N: That was the fourth chapter. When there is a link for an outfit, here with be LOP in parentheses . I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Making This Place Home

**(A/N: I am surprised at how much has gotten written down. So chapter 5 here it is)**

**Ally's POV**

Trish is an awesome tour guide. This town seems just right. It has everything I could possibly hope for. She showed me all the stores in the strip mall, which had all my favorite clothing stores. The town had the population of 985 people. It was so homely and cozy. I thank Trish for the tour and we exchange numbers and addresses. I walk back to the motel and break out my guitar. Believe it or not, Me on the run hasn't given me much inspiration. I am working on a medley of all the popular songs of the last summer. Here is what I have so far:

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

_**And I will always want you**_

_**Enough to make my systems blow **_

_**And I will always want you**_

**Trish's POV **

While I'm at the counter, counting the money in to register, Austin comes up to me.

"Trish. I need a favor." He asks desperately.

"Okay. But you know the rules." I say holding out my hand. Austin, Dez, and I are all close friends and have been since kindergarten. If they want something from me, they pay. Literally.

"Fine. I need you to know Ally better and tell me what she likes." He says handing me a $20 bill.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe. She just seems so interesting."

"Cool. Besides my parents are out of town this week, I can sleep over with her."

"Okay. Oh and make sure to bring me up and text me about her." He says walking out the door.

I text Ally about my coming over tonight and she said yes. I hope Austin will get his money worth.

**Ally's POV**

I turn on the T.V. and watch past episodes of 'Glee'. After Kurt is thrown in the dumpster, I get a text for Trish asking to stay at my place for the night. I text her a quick "sure" and begin to unpack. I put Uggs, converse, and Doc Martens in the closet and hang up or fold all my clothes and put them away. I hear my doorbell ring repeatedly as I jog to the door. I open the door to find Trish already wearing her pajamas with a pillow in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. I welcome her in and direct her to my room.

As she is in the bathroom, I change out of my jeans and put on grey sweatpants. I put my beanie on the vanity. I figure she is going to take a while, so I get out my guitar and my songbook. Somehow, I end up thinking about my dad. I remember that one of his favorite songs was 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke. I also think about my mom. Her favorite song was 'Roar' by Katy Perry. My parents were totally mainstream. I decide to combine the two and got this:

_**Okay now he was close, Try to domesticate you**_

_**But you've got the eye of a tiger**_

_**But you're an animal, baby, It's in your nature**_

_**What does the fox say?**_

After I write that done in my book, Trish comes out and walks over to me after she put on her slippers. She takes her headband off and puts her hair curler on my dresser.

"So, What should we do first?" Trish asks and I suggest baking. We walk to the kitchen and I take out the brownie mix and get the ingredients out. As I am mixing them together, Trish says...

"So, now that you are staying, can we continue the conversation we had in the diner?" I remember the conversation Me and Trish had earlier at the diner about Austin. She did say we would talk about it later. I guess "later" is now.

"Sure. Okay what about it? Why was Austin staring at me so important and huge?"

"At school, Austin is known to girls as the "target". Almost all the girls at school have a crush on him. But, he never dates them."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You have practically made town history as the first girl Austin has stared at"

"You are exaggerating. I doubt he even likes me.

"Okay. I see you getting uncomfortable".

The brownies are done with a ding and we take them out. We each eat 3 and decide to watch a couple movies. I get the snacks ready while Trish picks out the movies. She picks The Hunger Games, Grown Ups, Pitch Perfect, Mirror Mirror, Think like a Man, and Fun Size. Halfway though Pitch Perfect, I hear Trish snoring. I go onto my room grabbing my guitar and songbook. I find a door in the hallway that leads to the room. Once I'm on top, I come up with this:

_**I can lift you up**_

_**And take you to the other side**_

_**I can be your luck**_

_**Don't you worry, Don't you worry, child**_

_**Here we go back**_

_**This is the moment **_

_**And we can't stop**_

_**So we put our hands up **_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us **_

_**And we won't stop**_

_**And we can dance all night **_

_**To the best song ever**_

_**I think it went yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I think it went Ohhhhhhh**_

_**Here we go back **_

_**This is the moment**_

_**And we can't stop**_

_**We won't stop**_

_**I love it**_

_**I've got my ticket for the long way round**_

_**The one with the prettiest of views**_

_**Cause baby you're a song **_

_**You make me want to roll my windows down**_

_**And cruise**_

_**You've been talking in your sleep**_

_**It's like your my mirror **_

_**Starring back at me**_

_**You tell me that you've had enough **_

I am interrupted by the sound of clapping from behind me. I turn around to see...

**A/N: Hey guys there is chapter 5. i hope you enjoyed it.**

**1)I do not own the pop medley 2013**

**2)I do not own the huger games, grown ups, pitch perfect, mirror mirror, think like a man or fun size**

**3)I do not own glee or any of the character**

**4)I do not own doc martens, uggs, or converse**

**5)I do not own roar or blurred lines**


	6. Chapter 6: Showing Who I am

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Links for the outfits are on my page.:) )**

**Ally's POV**

I see Trish from behind walking to me up to me clapping. I'm pretty self conscious about my songs. Especially this one. Even if they aren't my own lyrics, They need to well put together. I check my watch to see that it is 5 in the morning and the sun is rising. Well, Happy Tuesday to me! I guess it is pretty reasonable that Trish is already awake since she has work in an hour. I realize I was spacing out because I didn't notice that Trish was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello. Is anyone home?"Trish asks.

"Oh sorry,Trish. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay. You actually woke me up on time so I won't be late for work like I usually am. But new subject, You sing and play guitar?"

"Yeah. Ever since I was a little girl. I am actually a musical prodigy. I actually hope to get into MUNY and become a performer"

"Wow. That is so cool. I wish you the best of luck."She says giving me a side hug.

Trish seems as supportive as my parents. She feels like the sister I never had. I've been thinking about telling Trish about my past. I trust her enough to keep it a secret. Not many people back in Miami even knew I ran away. Dallas probably has if he went to my house. I wonder if it was a good idea to leave to house locked and throw out the keys. You know what!? I ran away from home and I lived on the streets. Telling her my story wouldn't be the most audacious thing I have ever done.

"Trish. I think I am ready to tell you why I am here but I'm not sure if I can trust you with my secret."

"Ally, You can trust me with anything"

So, I told her everything. From Dallas, To my parents, All my adventures on the road, and even about Margret. She didn't just nod like I thought she would. She actually showed emotion and was listening. I almost broke into tears at times. I feel so relived after I tell her. I feel like Atlas (the Greek god that people believed caused earthquakes by lifting the earth) after he put the earth down. I look to Trish and see her face emotionless. The longer she is like that, the more I will get worried.

"Wow. That is pretty hard to go though. But Ally, That was the past. You aren't on a bus or the streets. You are here. In a place with people who care about you. A place with everything you need. A place that you can call home."

"Thanks Trish."I say hugging her.

"I have to get ready for work. You coming?"

"Yeah. I need to get ready too."

After Trish puts on her uniform and leaves, I pick out a multicolored knit cardigan that goes mid-thigh, coral tank top, blue jeans and my brown Uggs. I put on some mascara and put on a cream scarf, my black fedora, and a crow necklace to top it off**(LOP).** I get a $20 bill and stuff it in my pocket. After I eat my bowl of cereal, I grab my songbook and guitar and walk to the diner.

Once I am inside, I am intoxicated by the aroma of coffee and pancakes. I walk into the same both as yesterday and start strumming my guitar. The diner is empty(with the exception of myself and the employees), so I don't think I will bother anyone by playing. I quietly strum my guitar. Suddenly, The lyrics for the rest of the medley come to me. I write them down on my book. I got my first song done! All thanks to Birchwood. I tune my guitar and begin singing.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**And I will always want you**_  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_  
_**I will always want you**_

_**OK, now he was close**_  
_**Tried to domesticate you**_  
_**But you've got the eye of a tiger**_  
_**Heyey**_  
_**And you're an animal, baby it's in your nature**_

_**What does the fox say**_  
_**I can lift you up**_  
_**And take you to the other side**_  
_**I can be your luck**_  
_**Don't you worry, don't you worry child**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment **_  
_**And we can't stop**_  
_**So we put our hands up**_  
_**Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop**_

_**And we can dance all night to the best song ever**_  
_**I think it went yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**I think it went oooooohh**_  
_**Here we go back, this is the moment **_  
_**And we can't stop, we won't stop**_  
_**I love it**_

_**I've got my ticket for the long way round**_  
_**The one with the prettiest of views**_  
_**Cause baby you're a song**_  
_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_  
_**You've been talking in your sleep**_  
_**It's like you're my mirror, staring back at me**_  
_**You tell me that you've had enough**_  
_**I've never hit so hard in love**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment **_  
_**And we can't stop**_  
_**So let's put our hands up**_  
_**Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop**_  
_**No wooh**_

_**We're up all night to the sun**_  
_**We're up all night to get some**_  
_**We're up all night for good fun**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**This is the moment **_  
_**And we can't stop, we won't stop**_  
_**Hey! Na na nana na nana na**_  
_**If you're ready come and get it**_  
_**Nanana na na nana na nana na**_  
_**Put your hand up, make them touch, touch**_  
_**Na na nana na nana na**_  
_**I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Na na nana na nana na**_  
_**I make it up as I go**_

_**This is the moment and we can't stop**_  
_**No wooh**_  
_**So let's put our hands up**_  
_**Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop**_  
_**Whoho oh**_

_**And we can dance all night to the best song ever**_  
_**I think it went yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**I think it went oooooohh**_  
_**We go back, this is the moment **_  
_**And we can't stop, we won't stop**_  
_**I love it**_  
_**And I feel it in my bones**_  
_**And I will always want you**_  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_  
_**I will always want you**_

I look up to see almost all the employees and a bunch of other people staring at me. I see a pair of hands clapping and soon enough, the whole crowd starts clapping. I look up to see that the person who started the clapping was Austin.

**Austin's POV**

As I enter the diner to get my money back from Trish, I hear what resembles an angel's voice. I look around to see the one and only Ally Dawson, singing what sounds like a medley. I text almost all my contacts to come down to the diner. As she is singing, she isn't only tugging the guitar strings, but my heart strings as well. Once she is done, I immediately start clapping. Soon enough, the whole crowd starts clapping. After the applause, the crowd decides to stay for breakfast. I slip into the seat across from her and decide to start a conversation.

**A/N: I find myself writing Austin's POV at the end of chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or PM me. I read this one-shot called Mattress Store Meeting by Daddysgirl11 and I am in love with it. Please read it. It's amazing.**

**1) I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) I don't own Pop Medley 2013**

**3) I don't own Uggs**

**I have to go draw Finn and Jake from Adventure Time. That and I wanna eat. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Conversation

**(A/N: So here is the new chapter. Enjoy.)**

**Austin's POV**

I see her blushing a little bit. So I have that effect on her? I'm making progress! I decide to take away the silence and begin talking.

"That was an amazing performance"

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I consider it practice. I am a musical prodigy and want to be a performer when I get older." _'Where have you been all my life' _I think.

"Cool. I want to be a performer too. I can play any instrument known to mankind."

"Really?" She asks sarcastically.

"Go ahead. Try me!" I say challenging her.

"Guitar."

"Easy"

"Piano."

"Easy as well."

"Drums."

"Since I was five."

"Ukulele."

"Since I was ten."

"A trumpet through another trumpet." She says smirking.

Little does she know I mastered that when I was 15. After I told her that her that, she was pretty impressed. Soon enough, we ended up having coffee together. So far, this is definitely the highlight of my day, even if it is only 7 in the morning.

"Where did you live before Birchwood?" I ask. I see her squirm in her seat a little in her seat, showing that she is getting uncomfortable.

"I don't really want to talk about that."

"It's okay." I say putting my hand on top of hers. I feel immediate sparks go up my arm. I look up to see her blushing. I lightly bush as well and we end up gazing into each others eyes. I hear a phone vibrate. Ally picks it up and her yes widen after she reads it. She picks up her stuff and begins to leave. I stand up and go to her.

"Ally. Is anything wrong?"

"Um no. I just have to go to Starbucks for a minute. I'll text you."

"But you don't have my number."

"I will ask Trish for it. I know you guys are close friends."

Before I can respond, she is out the door. I decide to follow her to Starbucks and ,through the glass, I see her talking to this guy with brown hair and blue eyes** (Picture Nash Grier)**. I feel my heart sink lie the titanic as I walk away.

**Ally's POV**

As I am staring into Austin's eyes, My phone vibrates. I take it out to see a text from my older brother, Nick, to meet him at Starbucks. I wonder how he found me. After I say goodbye to Austin, I run over to Starbucks. Me an him sit down and catch up. He heard about what happened and will stay with me. I can't believe I have some actual family with me!

* * *

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Go to and watch the new Austin and Ally cast's new live stream. I also a planning on doing a new story called Ally's Crush .**

**1) I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2)I don't own Starbucks.**


	8. Chapter 8: Worried for Nothing at all

**(A/N: I feel so bad that I haven't updated yet. I have been working on my other story, Ally's Crush. I am really liking my stories so far. So, on to the next chapter of Runaway Girl.)**

**Ally's Pov**

After Nick and I finished talking, we went over to my motel room. After we had lunch, he got a text. It turns out that he was only able to stay for today and have to leave tomorrow morning. In the will, The chain of Sonic Boom stores got passed down to Nick, who was 22 and unemployed. He had to go back to Miami, where the company building was. Luckily, he was a business major in college. I unlocked my front door with me hauling my guitar case and Nick hauling his suitcase. He needed a place to relax before he went to get a hotel room. He would have stayed with me, but the closest airport was 4 hours away. The closer, the greater chance of catching his flight.

"Wow. This place is nice for a motel."

"I know right. Anyway, the bathroom is just through that door." I said pointing to the bathroom door.**(Picture Ally's apartment opening up to a hallway that lead to the kitchen with the doors to the bedroom and bathroom next to it.)**

"Okay cool. Is it cool if I take a shower before I go?" He asked.

"Go ahead. I'll be watching T.V." I said walking into my room.

**Austin's Pov**

I wanted to talk to Ally. She might not like me like I like her, but, I want to know where we stand. Even if I can't be her boyfriend, I can still be her friend. I have to be careful with my words though. I still can't let her know I like her. Wait! I don't even know if the guy I saw was even her boyfriend. But, let's see if he is. I ring the doorbell and find a confused Ally standing in her doorway.

"Austin? What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"I want to talk and Trish texted me your address."

"Ok cool. What about?"

"I wanted to-" "Who's at the door, Ally?" I was cut off by the guy I saw at Starbucks walking to the door. He put his arm around Ally and kissed her cheek. Okay, so I can tell that he is either her boyfriend or a bit too touchy.

"Oh hey. I'm Nick." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Austin." I said shaking it.

"Well, I have to go to the airport. I love you, Ally. It was nice to meet you, Austin." He said dragging a suitcase behind him.

Yep. He is definitely her boyfriend.

"Come in." Ally said calmly.

As I went it, she lead me to what I thought was her room and we both sat down on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to know you better."

"Okay. What do you want to know."

"Let's see. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Pickles."

"Dogs or Cats?"

"Definitely dogs."

"How long have you and Nick been together?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you and Nick been dating?" After I said that, she bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You think Nick and I are dating!?" I nodded.

"Austin. Nick is my brother."

**A/N: I didn't have it in me to keep going for today. I hope you enjoyed!**

**1) I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) I don't own Starbucks**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Intimate

**(A/N: Hi-ya! So here is another chapter of Runaway Girl!)**

**Ally's Pov**

After I said that, Austin left my bedroom and went into the bathroom. I went over to to dresser to grab a tissue to wipe away my tears of laughter. It was hilarious that Austin thought Nick and I were dating. To me, we had a close resemblance. We both had brown hair and big eyes. His are blue and mine are brown. I realized that I haven't written a new diary entry in my book (With the exception of the medley). As I am sitting on my bed, I hear someone yell "Yes!" and I giggle. I figure Austin might take a while in the bathroom, so I pull out my book and start writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I have finally found my place and It's called Birchwood, Texas. I have been to too many places and yet this one feels right. When I called the others home, It didn't feel right. When I arrived, I felt so relived. I feel like this is the ideal place for me. It has a Starbucks (which is good since I love coffee) and strip mall with all my favorite stores (even Rue 21). It is basically a combination of all my favorite things. I don't know how long I plan to stay, but I know that I don't want to go anywhere else. I have a real friend named Trish and maybe even a new crush named Austin. But, I don't know if he could be another Dallas. I plan to take it slow. I still don't know what kind of guy he is. I really hope I can make some friends. I turn 18 in 2 weeks! I guess I could stay home solving exponential equations and eating pizza and cupcakes. Or I can curl up with a new comicbook and eating fried chicken and cupcakes. Man, I really like cupcakes. I hear the bathroom door opening. I'll write in you later._

_xxx_ _Ally xxx_

I decide to turn on Pandora on my tablet and set it on the dresser. Austin came out and sat next to me just as I put my book under my pillow. I can tell that he saw me put it away and a smirk grows his face. Oh no.

"So, what did you just hide under your pillow?" He said moving closer to me, setting his arm behind me, moving it closer to my pillow.

"Ummmmmm. Nothing." I said quickly. I see him scooching closer to me, his hand getting closer to my pillow. Along with his body, his face is getting closer to mine as well. It was only until his face was one inch way from mine that I caved in.

"Okay! I'll show you!" I said getting out of his grasp Out of the corner of my eye, I see him look disappointed. I blush at the thought of him wanting to kiss me. I pull out my book and show it to him.

"A diary?" He says taking it with a smirk.

"and songbook." I say as take the book back.

"Well, can I see it?"

"Of course not. It is my personal property and you do not have a permit to see it." After I said that, he goes to the desk and grabs a pen and paper. He writes on it for at least 30 seconds. When he is done, he slams the pen on the desk and marches over to me with the paper in his hand. He hands it to me and I look it over. It has his signature on it along with my name that was printed on it.

"Really?" I asked disapprovingly.

"Yes really. It here by states that Austin Moon is now legally eligible to read your book." He says pointing to the print. I rip it in half and through it in the trashcan. I smirk at him until he pulls out another paper.

"I have another copy." I grab it and rip it in half just like the last one.

"Now so high and mighty now are ya?"

"Okay. You leave me with no choice." He said coming over to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just being persistent."

I take a step back as he takes a step closer to me. That is, until I end up with my back to the wall. He puts both his hands on the wall beside my head, leaning on it, caging me in.

"Now, Miss Ally Dawson, may I please read your book?" He said giving me a smolder.

"Ummm. No?" I say scared.

"Then it comes down to this." I was about to respond when he started tickling me. I was giggling my heart out. Eventually, we landed on the bed while he was tickling me. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them next to my head with him on top of me. The chorus of Blurred lines played out of my tablet. What was it with music playing at the right moments? In that moment, there was obvious sexual tension between Austin and I. With me being pinned down on my bed, our eyes being locked on eachother, and the music setting the mood. I notice him leaning in. I start leaning in as well. I wanted to kiss him. Right here. Right now. While looking into his eyes, I saw what was inside. He was definitely not another Dallas. He really did care about me even if he only knew me for a day. He takes off my glasses and puts them on the other side of the bed. We could see eachothers eyes clearly and looking into his eyes is like falling into an endless cornucopia of honey. But, I know in both my mind and heart that this is going too fast. The faster this goes, the faster he is out of my life. I decide to end this start of a full on make-out session by quickly pecking his lips. I feel what is like bombs going off. I pulled away and blush a little bit. I look up to find a cheeky smile on his face.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I was so much for one chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Shout out to my FFF :ProudlyUnique! She is so awesome. Especially for reviewing on every chapter of Ally's Crush. See ya!**

**1) I do not own Starbucks or Rue 21**

**2) I do not own Pandora**

**3) I do not own Blurred Lines**


	10. Chapter 10: Best Day Ever!

**(A/N: What's the gist, physicist! I'm sorry but I'm not feeling this story so much. I was hoping that it would end in about 40 chapters, but I am starting to lose hope. I plan at least 10 more chapters for this story and it will end in Auslly. I promise with all my heart. I hope you guys enjoy.)**

**Austin's Pov (This will be short.)**

Oh my god! I just kissed by Ally Dawson. The girl of my dreams. I wanted to see what hind of girl she is by seeing what she would do in a sexual situation. She did perfect. Once I took off her glasses, I couldn't help but fall into her big, brown, chocolate eyes. She is every little thing I can ask for. I decide to return the gift and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. When I pull away, I notice that she is smiling too. And now I am smiling. I realize that I still have her pinned down on her bed. I would get off her, but I really _really_ don't want to. I decide to make the most of the moment kiss her again, except with more passion. I am getting nervous every second that my lips are on hers. As soon as I am about to pull away, I feel her kiss back. I really hope I'm not going to back with her.

**Ally's Pov**

I am in heaven. Absolute heaven. Austin is in my house. On my bed. Making out. With me. I am just fangirling on the inside! I though he honestly just though I would be a good friend. And I am pretty sure that friends don't do this with other friends. Blurred lines is over, but then Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars plays making this less sexual and more romantic. I feel his tongue lightly lick my lip. He must be asking for permission. It is really refreshing to me that he is asking and not grabbing my butt or making me gasp. I instantly grant him access. Soon enough, our tongues are in a battle for dominance. I know what I can do to win, but I don't think I'm ready for third base. So, I trail my hands down his stomach and just my luck, I find a sick-pack underneath his shirt. How much hotter can he get? I let a loving sigh escape my lips while kissing. After what felt like eternity (even though we both knew it was only about 2 minutes), we pull away. I don't know how he felt, but I knew that bombs just went off. Have you ever seen those movies where even after something as a peck, you know that that person is your soulmate. I think Austin and I just reenacted a scene for one of those moments. Except these feelings are real.

"Woah." is all I can say.

"Yeah. Ally?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah."

"I know this seems sudden since you have only been here for day, but I just have this feeling about you. You can do your own thing. You only care what you think. Not what others think. I find that really attractive about you. You love music. That is something I really like. But, you don't just like listening to music. You can actually play an instrument and write songs. I love that you seem so full of inspiration. I love how you seem so bright and dorky. And how your smile can replace the sun and light up the world and how the sparkle in your eyes can be the stars. This may be cheesy be I really like you and I hoping that you would be my-" I cut him off by kissing him**(Over done. I know)**. After about 10 seconds, I pull away.

"Girlfriend and yes." I say finishing for him. After that, he pick me up bridal style and spun around. To my surprise, he tossed me onto the bed. I got a little nervous. I feel him crawl next to me. I am getting more nervous.

"So, Girlfriend. Let us watch T.V. and movies all night." He goes to the kitchen to probably get some food. I take off my fedora and put it on my vanity. It was pretty uncomfortable laying on my back with that on my head. I grab my glasses so I can see clearly. I take of my uggs and scarf and put them on my nightstand. I slip into my bed and get comfy. As I start channel surfing, I see Austin come in with a tray that holds a giant bowl of popcorn and Lays, some red vines, brownies from last night, and two glasses of lemonade. I am pretty shocked. How long were we planing to do this? I see nothing that I like on for the next couple of hours. A great idea comes to me. I got a Chromecast a while ago while I was traveling. I guess I forgot about it. I grab my IPad and turn off Pandora. I took in my bag and find it at the bottom. I check to see if it will work on the flat screen in my room. Thank God it does. I plug it in and hop into bed. I decide on watching a 23 minute video that show all the best vines of the year. I paused it at the very beginning and waited for Austin to get in.

"So, what are you gonna eat?" He says. I playfully punch his arm and grab a red vine off the tray.

"You're funny." I say to him. **(Think of the way Laura said it to Ross in the latest Webcast)**.

"Wait. One more thing." I get up and run to the kitchen. I grab a jar of pickles and sour cream. I want him to try something. I run back in carefully, making sure I don't break the jar. I put a little bit of sour cream on the Lays and put the sour cream back in the fridge. I hop back in and scoot closer to Austin so our thighs are touching. I see him blush out of the corner of my eye. I blush to myself.

"Why did you put sour cream on the potato chips?"

"Because it is good! Think of it like putting sour cream on a baked potato!**(I do that with my potato chips if I have sour cream available.)**" I say.

"Okay." He dips it in and tries it.

"It is pretty good!" He says shocked.

"I told you! What I am also telling you that we will be watching vines."

"I love vines! Wait? You got the Chromecast!" He says excited.

"Yeah. It is only 35 dollars."

"Okay. Let's start the video. I am ready to laugh."

After the video and a couple of old episodes of Glee, We both fell asleep. My head and hand on his chest while he has me in a tight embrace with our legs touching. I am able to escape him and put a pillow in my place. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. After I am done drying my hair with my no-noise blow dryer, I look into my room to find Austin still asleep. I get my clothes and go to the bathroom to change. I put on a floral royal blue sweater, faded jeans with grey uggs. I put on a red beanie and put my red beats around my neck and put my glasses back on. I go over to my vanity and put in mint rose earrings **(Link on Profile)**and a little mascara. I grab my phone and take a picture of Austin cuddling with a pillow. As soon as he hears the click, he wakes up and sees what I am doing.

"Really?"

"Yep and it is going on Instagram."

"Ally. I am not really in the right mood."

"Okay fine. I won't post it."

"Thank you. So,can I see your songbook?" He asks with a smirk. He is my boyfriend now. Wow. One day here and I already have a boyfriend. But you know what! I don't care if it is only been a day. I really like him and I am going to tell him about my songbook.

"Fine. Just don't read my entries."

"Cool. Do you mind if I see a song?"

"Not at all. In fact, there is a song that I want to show you. It's a duet I wrote. Since you are into music, you can sing it with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will. Let's start."

"One sec." I go over to the closet and find a ukulele.

"Now we can start. 1.2.3..." I say as I start strumming.

**(**_Ally_,**Austin,****_ Together_****)**

_Don't you worry there, my honey_  
_We might not have any money_  
_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_  
_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_  
_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_  
_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_  
_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

**Well, you might be a bit confused**  
_And you might be a little bit bruised_  
**But baby how we spoon like no one else**  
**So I will help you read those books**  
**If you will soothe my worried looks**  
_**And we will put the lonesome on the shelf**_

**_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_**  
**_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_**  
**_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_**  
**_From way up there, you and I, you and I_**

**_Oh let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_**  
**_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_**  
**_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_**  
**_From way up there, you and I, you and I_**

After I am done strumming, we both lean in...

**A/N: That's all I had in me for today. Sorry if it seems sudden, but I really want to finish this story. Thank you all so much. Bye!**

**1) I don't own Instagram**

**2) I don't own Uggs**

**3) I don't own Lays, Red vines, Glee, Chromecast, the IPad, or You and I **

**Please listen to You and I by Ingrid Michelson. Bye?**


	11. Chapter 11: My New Life

**(A/N: Sup-a-rooney! I have been watching some Liv and Maddie. So, there will be about 5 more chapters to this story and it won't be too much drama. It's all unicorns and Twinkies from here. The website I use for the outfits. Polyvore. I am obsessed with it. I am on it everyday. Does anyone watch the webseries on Youtube, MyMusic? I love it so much! I am so happy that Scintern 2 happened! Anyway, A new chapter of RG!)**

**Austin's Pov**

It has been 2 weeks since Ally has been in town and things have changed for the better. I was able to get out of summer school early. Courtesy of Ally's genius yet gorgeous mind. She has also given me inspiration to write 2 songs that I am going to perform for her. She has told me her story. It actually impressed my to know that she was that brave and strong. Ally and I are still dating but we haven't told people yet. The only other people that know are my parents and Dez. He caught us kissing at the park so we had no choice but to tell him the truth. He has shockingly keep the secret. If we told people we were dating after one day, we know people would judge us. They would tell us that we were going too fast. We plan to tell our friends tonight at our weekly hang out. I am at my house getting ready for tonight. I put on a grey sweatshirt, ripped blue jeans, and my pair of converse. I grab my wallet and phone and head out the door. I walk drive over to Ally's house. I am happy to see what she is wearing. It's not slutty or anything. It is actually sweet. She is wearing blue jeans and my black and red flannel with her grey uggs. She is wearing her leather rain jacket and my black beanie. She also has her crow necklace and red beats around her neck. It's like she is wearing what a girl version of me would wear.**(LOP)**

"Hey Austin! Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. But, I think it is going to turn out well." Ally said sighing.

"Let's go." I say holding out my hand for her to take. She gladly takes it and we go to the bowling alley to see everyone.

**Ally's Pov**

Once we get to bowling alley, we separate our hands and walk towards the booth of our friends. It holds my friends, Trish, Kira and Cassidy. And then his friends, Dez, Trent and Elliot. We get our bowling shoes and head over there.

"Hey!" We say in unison.

"Hi!" They say in unison as well.

"So since there are four boys and four girls, those should be our teams." Kira says.

"Aww. I wanted Ally to be on my team." Elliot complained giving my a wink. I get uncomfortable and I see Austin's fists clench. I put my hand on his and that calms him down. I give him a reassuring look and give his hand a squeeze.

"Okay. So who goes first?" Trish asks.

"Ladies first." Trent say motioning toward our lane.

"You know what! I'll go first!" I say getting up and grabbing a red 3.3 pound bowling ball. I roll the ball down the lane and I get a gutter.

"Here Ally. Let me show you." Austin said coming from behind me. He gets my ball and came to me. I put my fingers in the holes.** (I realize how inappropriate that sounds) **He puts his hand on mine and we look into eachother's eyes. As we do, we rolled the ball down the lane and got a strike. I hear people cheering, but I am able to block that out as we stare into eachother's eyes. Our bond is broken by the sound of pins being knocked down. I look to see Elliot standing next to us with his arms up. He had gotten a strike and was celebrating. He gets to his peak of happiness when he picks me up and spins me. He sets my down and goes back to high five his team. I go back to hug Austin and I find him sitting in the seats, looking slumped. I go over and sit next to him and whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to tell them now? I know that I want to." I say. He nods his head and we both get up. We hide our intertwined fingers behind our backs. We exchange reassuring nods and he clears his throat. He catches everyone's attention and they all look at us. I decide to start talking since I knew that he was a little nervous.

"So. Uh. We have something to tell you. It has been hard keeping this bottled up. But the only reason it still is because we are afraid of what will happen if we let it out. We both knew that we would eventually have to tell you. I hope you guys can except this. Austin and I are dating and have been for two weeks. Only Austin's parents and Dez know about it. Until now." After I say that, I close my eyes because I am scarred of what will happen. Almost every girl except the ones that are his friends have a crush on him, but I don't know that for sure. The guys might not be supportive as well. I feel someone shake me and I instantly open my eyes. I see all the girls around me squealing and jumping while the guys are congratulating Austin and patting his back while high-fiving him. I am pretty surprised to see Elliot doing the same since he acts like he is into me.

"You guys aren't mad?" I ask the girls shocked.

"No. We are happy for you! We knew that you two would eventually get together, but we didn't know that you guys already were! Then again, we should have known. You guys are all touchy feely. You stare at eachother for a really long time. It really couldn't have been more obvious. I can't believe we over looked that!" Trish said.

"Ally? Can I talk to you outside really quick?" Elliot asked pointing to door. I feel a little nervous but decide to go through with it. I walk towards the the entrance of the bowling alley with Elliot close behind me. I turn around once we are out the door and face him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask you something. I like this girl but I don't know how to ask her out. What do you think I should do?" I let out a mental sigh after he says that. I know for a fact that Elliot wouldn't betray one of his friends. That and even if I was single, I still wouldn't be into him. He is a little bit on the boring side for me. But I know that they (a.k.a. Cassidy) think he is pretty interesting.

"Elliot, I know who it is and that she really likes you. Just go for it. I can guarantee that she will say yes. Now go get her, Tiger." I said with my hand on his back, leading him back in to the bowling alley. As soon as we get back to the gang, I push Elliot towards Cassidy and Austin comes toward me.

"What happened out there?" He whispered leaning closer to me.

"Just watch." I say pointing to Elliot and Cassidy. I see Cassidy giggle while twirling hair hair. Elliot tells her something while looking down and blushing. I see Cassidy blush and nod while biting her lip. Elliot has a huge smile on his face and he turns around and gives me a thumbs up. I give him one back and I feel an arm bring me closer to their body. I look up to see Austin give me a look of endearment.

"Nice job." "Thanks." I say giving him a quick hug. He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips. Just can't get enough.

**A/N: I didn't have some much juice for this story today. Hope you enjoy. I am feeling a little depressed about the new episode of Austin and Ally. I love the show, but I hate the episodes where my favorite characters get jealous. By favorite characters, I mean the girls. It's is just to ugly for me to watch the girls get jealous. Anyway, Bye and I will be changing my pen name to March to my own Heartbeat.**

**1) I don't own Uggs**

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Who is ready to Party!

**(A/N: 3 more chapters until it is done. Not including this one. So...here you go.)**

**Ally's Pov**

School will start in two more days. I luckily don't have to go. But, everyone else does. Which means that I won't be have anyone to hang out with. But tonight is probably the last night of summer since tomorrow, people will be preparing for school. So to celebrate summer, the seniors going to college decided to through an end-of-summer party. It's also Cassidy's explains why I am about to get ready. I go to my closet and pick out a cat dress with a bow on it, black heeled booties and my signature leather rain jacket. I wrap my cream scarf around my neck and put on heart-shaped diamond earrings, my leather studded cuff, and my golden watch. To top of the look, I put my black fedora **(Link on Proflie)**on my head, grabbed my phone and Cassidy's gift, and start walking to the party. I never like dressing like other girls did with 5-inch heels of short dresses. You move a lot at a party, so it is best to be comfortable. I start walking to the party. The sun is going to set soon, so it was not dangerous.

I finally arrived at Cassidy's house, where the party was being held. I see a bunch of people here. Some messing around the pool out back. Some in the living room watching a football game. Or talking in the kitchen. Some were already dancing to the music. It was still a bit light out so I can tell that nobody was drunk yet. I put my scarf and jacket on the coat rack and head in to the kitchen. I spot Trish, Kira, and Cassidy and go over to them.

"Hey!" I say waving to them.

"Hey Ally! I love your dress! It's really cute." Kira says making me spin.

"Thank you and back atcha to all of you." I say. It is true. They look amazing. Trish straightened her hair and wore a black dress with pink, purple, and green flowers on it with sky blue heels. Cassidy has her hair in a bun and is wearing a royal blue sequin dress with nude pumps. Kira's hair is in a side braid and has a black dress with tassels flowing out from her waist covering the the bottom of the dress and black wedges with a bow on.

"Thanks." They say in unison.

"Cassidy, where should I put your present?"

"It's okay. I'll go put it with the rest." She said taking the present and going over to a what looked like a pyramid of gifts. She walks back and we all share an hour long conversation that never got boring. As that hour went on, more people came and it look like most of the school was there. Beer was being passed around but everyone was drinking responsibly for now. I barely notice the stage and come up with an idea. But, I decide to wait since I don't see Austin yet. As I get a can of Sprite from the fridge, I feel something wrap around my waist. It really could be anyone, but they rest their chin on my right shoulder, not my left. I know who it is and give him a peck on the lips. Austin gladly returns the kiss. After complementing eachother's appearance, we go out to the floor and dance. After a while, we go back into the living room and watch That's my Boy. It is a really funny yet disturbing movie. I decide that now is a great time to do it. I spent a month writing this song a year ago and I still remember all the lyrics by heart. I tell Austin to stay where his is as I go up onto the stage, grab an acoustic guitar, and speak into the mic.

"Hi everyone! Isn't this party awesome?!" I say into the mic. I earned a round of cheers and claps.

"Good. I'm going to perform an original song I wrote. Hope you enjoy." I say as I strum the guitar.

_**He said "Hey Sister.**_  
_**It's really really nice to meet you."**_  
_**I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.**_  
_**I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.**_  
_**Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them.**_  
_**And no I ain't been to MIA**_  
_**I heard that Cali never rains and New York's heart awaits.**_  
_**First let's see the west end.**_  
_**I'll show you to my brethren.**_  
_**I'm liking this American boy, American boy**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day**_  
_**Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.**_  
_**I really want to come kick it with you.**_  
_**You'll be my American boy, American boy**_

_**Can we get away this weekend?**_  
_**Take me to Broadway.**_  
_**Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café.**_  
_**Let's go on the subway.**_  
_**Take me to your hood.**_  
_**I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.**_  
_**Dress in all your fancy clothes.**_  
_**Sneakers looking fresh to death, I'm loving those Shell Toes.**_  
_**Walking that walk.**_  
_**Talk that slick talk.**_  
_**I'm liking this American boy, American boy.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day**_  
_**Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.**_  
_**I really want to come kick it with you.**_  
_**You'll be my American boy**_

_**Would you be my love, my love?**_

_**(Would you be mine?)**_

_**Would you be my love, my love?**_  
_**(Would you be mine?)**_  
_**Could you be my love, my love?**_  
_**Ooh, would you be my American boy, American boy?**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day**_  
_**Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.**_  
_**I really want to come kick it with you.**_  
_**You'll be my American Boy, American boy**_  
_**You'll be my American boy.**_  
_**(Be my American boy!)**_  
_**American boy.**_

_**La la lala la lalala**_  
_**La la lala la lalala**_

_**Would you be my American boy **_

_**American boy**_

**(To know how it really sounds, watch VersaEmerge's acoustic version on Youtube. It's amazing)**

Once I finished, I had gotten a much bigger applause than I expected. Without doubt, Austin ran on to the stage, picked me up, and spun me around. He gave me a giant kiss and grabbed an electric guitar. I took that as my cue to get off the stage. The guys jump on and take over the base, keyword, and drums. Austin starts speaking into the mic.

"Hey! That was my girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Let's give her a round of applause." After he said that, the crowd bursted in applause again.

"So, this is also an original song that I wrote for her. It expresses how I feel about you, Ally. I love you." I nearly bursted into tears after he said that. I would have just gone up there and kissed him senseless, but he had already started singing.

**_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2]_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh _**  
**_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh_**

**_Come feel my heart _**  
**_It's beating like a drum and I confess_**  
**_When you're around_**  
**_It's like an army's marching through my chest_**

**_And there's nothing I can do_**  
**_I just gravitate towards you_**  
**_You're pulling on me like the moon_**  
**_I just wanna get you sideways_**  
**_I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance_**  
**_Tell me where to put my hands_**  
**_You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand_**

**_You get me higher_**

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Do if I said it tonight?_**  
**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_**

**_You're like a song_**  
**_A beautiful symphony to my eyes_**  
**_So take me on_**  
**_I wanna sing along all through the night_**

**_I'm not like the other boys_**  
**_Cause with you I've got no choice_**  
**_You make me wanna lose my voice_**  
**_I just wanna get you sideways_**  
**_No, I'm not the type to lie_**  
**_But I might just start tonight_**  
**_Let me turn off all these lights_**  
**_You know that you could be my favourite lullaby_**

**_You get me higher_**

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Do If I said it tonight?_**  
**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_**

**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony tonight_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony tonight_**  
**_Sounds like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony tonight_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony_**  
**_Like a symphony tonight_**

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Do If I said it tonight?_**  
**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh_**

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Do if I said it tonight?_**  
**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**  
**_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_**

**_Ooooh_**

The crowd broke out in applause again and I ran up there and did what I wanted to do. Kiss him senseless. After we pulled away, I told him what made him the happiest man on earth.

"I love you too."

**A/N: That's all. I hope you enjoyed. There is my chapter for today. I will update Ally's crush too. Bye.**

**1)I don't own Sprite**

**2)I don't own American Boy or La La**


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Intimidate Part 2

**(A/N: This is going to have a good ending so enjoy! The rest of the story will be in Ally's Pov by the way.)**

**Ally's Pov**

It has been about 2 hours since Austin and I said our 'I love you's'. It is 11:00 PM and the party is still in full swing. About 40% of the people here are drunk. Austin and I are outside with our feet in the pool. It is getting pretty boring. I think I am just going to go home.

"Hey Austin? I think I'm just gonna head home." I said grabbing my shoes.

"Oh c'mon. We haven't even danced yet."

"Austin, you know I can't dance."

"Ally, please. For the last day of freedom this year." He said with those puppy dog eyes that I just can't resist.

"Fine." I say in monotone. We dry our feet and put our shoes back on. He grabs my hand and he leads me to the dance floor. As I am there, I look around. I see some people doing cheesy dance moves. Probably to make the other people laugh. I see others simply swaying to the music or jumping while shouting out the lyrics to the songs. All of the couples there were grinding. Even Cassidy and Elliot. They probably shouldn't be moving to fast. I know. Coming from somebody who got a boyfriend in only one day of being here? Well I guess I shouldn't judge. She is 18 now. Austin saw how nervous I looked and put me at ease.

"I don't want to push you to do something you aren't comfortable doing, Ally." He said holding both my hands. I really wasn't comfortable. I may have been with Dallas, but we were never intimate. But, Austin and I were. I also knew that he deserved it. He was such a good guy. The song was over and changed into a song that fit the mood for grinding. I don't know if it was the music, but I felt a rush of confidence run through me. I pressed my back against Austin and swayed to the music. He put his arms around me and we remained like that for a moment. We eventually started grinding. Both of our hips going in a circular motion with his hands on mine. I took of my glasses since they were umm...fogging up. I realized what I doing and I can tell that he did too. We both laugh at what happened and ended up doing a slow grind. The rest of the night was amazing. We all had a fun time. I grabbed my fedora and jacket and went out the door. I was at my apartment when I got a text from Austin. He had forgotten his keys and his parents were out of town for the week. He asked if I can stay over since Dez was still at the party with Trish. Turns out there dating. Who would have known? I changed into a red tank top and grey sweatpants. I turn on the heater and crawl into bed.

I am about to fall asleep when I hear the doorbell ring. I groggily walk out of bed and put on my glasses. I go to the front door and open it to find Austin in a white v-neck and black sweats. I let him in and we both head into my room. I don't have to worry about any thing because we have never tried anything while sleeping in the same bed. The farthest we have every gone in bed is spooning. I personally wouldn't mind if we tried to go a little bit further, but I really don't know if I am ready. I take off my glasses and put them on my nightstand. We both crawl in and he immediately started spooning me. I bask in essence of his warmth and get comfortable within 30 seconds. It is a comfortable silence until he breaks it with a question.

"I'm 6'0 foot. Not 5'7" He says playing with my hair. I giggle at his little observation that the guy in the song had been 5'7.

"I know. But, 5'7 just had a certain ring to it. But, you got to admit the song was pretty catchy. Even I couldn't get it out of my own head a couple times while writing it." I say looking at him.

"Well, you wrote it." He said hovering over me with his elbow helping him stay up. I didn't notice until now that he was shirtless. I take a good look at his 6-pack. I was excepting at least a 2 or 4. But this almost has me over the edge. I slowly start tracing them with my finger and I can see the giant smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" He says maintaining the smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to?" I say turning around so my back is facing him. I have a feeling the smirk left his face and went to mine.

It has been a few minutes since that incident and it is really hot in here. The heater is on, it's is still summer, and both of us are still covered in the blanket. I decide to take of my sweatpants and I throw them on the ground. I don't really care since Austin is most likely asleep. I turn back around to see Austin staring at me with a sly smile on his face. He probably saw me take off my pants and throw them. His hand travels up my legs and his eyes widen. I forgot to mention that I don't wear underwear when I sleep. I only wear them when I have my period.**(I don't do this, but I needed it to become a little frisky)**. I feel that rush of confidence go through me again and I brought his hand on my hip. We scoot closer so we are now touching. I feel a hardness poke me and I look down to see Austin with only boxers on with a...well...boner. I quickly look up at him and I see embarrassment cover his face. The confidence is talking as I crash his lips into mine. It turns into a heated make-out session and let's just say that Twerk-torials really work.

**A/N: I am so happy that I got this done. I am not in the best mood so yeah. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Valentine's Surprise

**(A/N: I really want to get to the part I know I will love writing, so here is another chapter of Runaway Girl)**

_**Three years later**_

**Ally's Pov**

It has been three years since I have decided to run away. Life wasn't good. It was great. Austin and I are still together and in love. As are Dez, Trish, Elliot, and Cassidy. After Austin graduated high school, We both had gotten accepted into MUNY. Dez had gotten accepted into the New York Film Academy while Trish is in the Master of Fine Arts acting program at the academy, so she and Dez are still in touch. Kira and Trent started dating senior year and they both go to Julliard. Elliot and Cassidy are actually engaged and both attend Columbia University. They are getting married next month in England. I can't wait to actually go! Dallas has made contact with me and apologized for what happened. I forgave him and we longer have contact. How did he find me? Three words. Instagram and Facebook. I really shouldn't update on social media so much. Nick and his wife, Emily**(Picture Dove Cameron)**, now have a baby girl named Sapphire. I got to name her and I am just obsessed with the Hunger Games. Thus, Sapphire was born. Literally. Austin and I both share an apartment with Dez and Trish while Elliot and Cassidy and Trent and Kira share the apartment that is across the hall from us. Me and Austin also started a Youtube channel of us doing music covers and some of our own original songs and we now have 3 million subscribers. We really got recognized by our mash-up of Payphone and Call Me Maybe where we used actual payphones as instruments**(I don't own either of the songs or the idea. They belong to the amazing Kurt Hugo Schneider. Go check him out on Youtube, which I also don't own)**. With the exception of an acoustic guitar. Sonic Boom is still doing very well. Thanks to Nick. And me and Austin always say to go there at the end of all of our videos since it is where we get our instruments from.

I hear my alarm and I turn around to see Austin still sleeping. I decide to do something sweet to wake him up. I gently kiss him. He still doesn't wake up. Eh. I can always do it later. I get up and head to the bathroom and take a shower. I get my strawberry scented shampoo and chocolate scented conditioner out from the cabinet. I hide them because I know that Trish will use them and I bought them for me and me only. I always use the strawberry shampoo but it is rare that I use my chocolate conditioner. I am using it today since it is Valentine's Day. Here is a simple equation to help you understand: Valentine's Day+New York= Magic. It is so beautiful. I can't even begin to comprehend how beautiful it is. I walk out of the shower and I decide to leave the products there. Trish and Dez will be gone for about 4 more days to celebrate today, so I don't have to worry about Trish.

After I blow dry my hair, I go back into the bedroom to see Austin still sleeping. I grab a white floral dress with a brown leather belt, a denim vest, a pink scarf, and caramel colored boots and head to the bathroom to change. Austin may be asleep, but I am not taking my chances. Even if he has seen me naked before. I change into them and I wrap the scarf around my neck and walk out. I head back the the room to accessorize. I put on my scarlet beanie and matching ring, golden pearls, dark blue pendant, and green bracelet with a brown leather trim. I check the time and I see that it is almost 9:00 in the morning. I put on my glasses. I grab my wallet and phone and put them in my backpack**(Link on my profile)** and head into the kitchen.

I see a giant pink box with red flowers on top of the counter. There is also a giant white bow on it. I also see an envelope on it. I put my bag down and go over to it. I take the envelope and put it next to the box. I prefer to read the envelope last. It's weird but what are you gonna do. I don't see a lid or anything, so I lift up the box to find something that was incredibly sweet. I see a stack of pancakes shaped like hearts with blueberries and raspberries arranged to look like flowers with syrup, eggs that are somehow shaped as hearts as well, bacon,and strawberries that were cut in half, so they look like hearts, and a berry smoothie with 2 straws. I also see a parfait with red velvet cake on the bottom, a layer of chocolate ice cream above it, and whipped cream with a cherry on top. It looked like it was something that came out of a magazine. It probably was. I was about to dig into it when I remembered the 2 straws. I think of Austin. How could he have done this if he was asleep?

I decide to open the envelope because it would probably make more sense of this. I put it up and I notice that it smells like roses. I am intoxicated by the smell, but I quickly remember what I needed to do. I go behind the island in the middle of the kitchen and open one of the draws and grab the letter opener. I get it open with a ease and I pull out a red card that also smells like roses and I decide to read it out loud.

_Roses are red__  
_

_Violets are blue_

_I love this really cool person_

_With a great smile_

_Cool personality_

_Amazing creativity_

_And it's you_

_I'm wishing you a Happy Valentines Day because it is the only way I will have a Happy Valentines Day._

_-Austin _

_P.S. Turn around ;)_

I turn around and see Austin in a red button-up that is rolled up to his sleeves, a denim suit vest, black jeans, converse high-tops, and a black fedora with an acoustic guitar in his hand. He looked like Bruno Mars in my opinion.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ally. I love you." He said as he began to strum the chords to our song. Lucky by Jason Mraz.**(I don't own it)**. I remember that it is a duet and I decide to sing it with him.

(Austin,_ Ally, __**Both**__)_

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**  
**_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

_They don't know how long it takes_  
**_Waiting for a love like this_**  
**_Every time we say goodbye_**  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
**_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_**

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**  
**_Lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put a flower in your hair**  
_Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**  
**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**  
**_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

We both end the song with a kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day. I love you too." I say as we pull away with our foreheads still touching and our hands intertwined. I give him a quick peck on his lips as I come to an observation. Austin doesn't usually do this on Valentines Day. He normally wakes me up with a bouquet of flowers and chocolate and we would go out on a date. But for some reason, he decides to do this. I decide not to question him about it. It could end up offending him. I remember the breakfast and I grab a stool and sit down. I pat the stool next to me and he sits down next to me. We soon devour our breakfast and head to school.

* * *

After I am done with my first class, Austin and I head over Julliard to practice. Since today is Valentines Day, college students like us are able to put on a performance to celebrate today. There is something for everyone. Even the people who aren't having the best time today. And it all ends with a big romantic dinner for everyone while showing some classic movies along with other's that people suggest. All of our friends who are theatrical talented(everyone except for Elliot and Cassidy, who plan to cheer us on from the audience) plan to do something for the show. Trent and Kira are doing a spectacular dance number while Austin and I are performing the classic, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole**(****Love and don't own that song)**. We plan to wear our regular clothes but because Trent and Kira will be taking up most of the time while dancing on the stage, they will be wearing very elegant clothes. Me and Austin are practically matching anyway. I get lost in my thoughts for a while that I don't even realize that we were already there.

"After you, milady." Austin says in a british accent while holding the door open for me.

"Thank you, kid sir." I say in a british accent, but his is still much better. I decide to start a conversation.

"So are you nervous about the performance." I ask him as we turn a corner.

"Not really. I heard that it's going to be on T.V. this year." He said readjusting the fedora on his head.

"Really? That is so cool! I should tweet about it to our fans. Do you have the instructions Dez gave you for the background video? It is such a cool idea." I say getting out my phone and getting on Twitter. Dez was able to give us instructions to make a video of footage of us rehearsing it in costume. We also plan to have many different filters throughout the video, so it will look really cool.

"Yeah. I love it. I have the instructions on paper in my pocket." He says patting his left pant pocket and getting his phone out. He probably is going to tweet about the performance too.

We find the auditorium within 3 minutes. We open it to find Trent and Kira arguing while looking threw the costume rack, trying to figure out which costumes they should wear. The stage is a total mess which is going to take a lot of time to clean up. I check the time and I see that it's 10:30. We only have an hour and a half to rehearse and film the video. I put my thumb and pointer finger in my mouth and whistle. I see Austin wince and I apologize. Everyone else looks at me. By everyone else, I mean Trent and Kira. I walked down the enormous staircase and brush past them, causing them to slightly stumble backwards. I look go to the costume rack and look through the remaining outfits. I grab a navy blue halter dress with white polka dots on it and black heels. I grab a white dress shirt, brown slacks with suspenders, black dress shoes, and a grey newsboy cap. I walk over to the couple and hand Kira the dress and Trent the slacks.

"Put these on. It's a classic 50's look. Kira, I'll do your hair and makeup after you get dresses. Trent, put the suspenders on your shoulders, button all the buttons, and roll up your sleeves. Will you guys be able to do the choreography in these clothes?" I said annoyed with their attitudes. I can tell that they are both stunned by my outburst and simply nod their heads.

"Good. Now, go get dressed." I say patting their backs. They both go to their dressing rooms and Austin is now standing next to me with an impressed look on his face. He bends down and whispers in my ear.

"When did you get so feisty? I like it." He says seductively.

"You might see more of it tonight." I say sternly and peck his lips. I go backstage and find Kira's dressing room. I walk in and see Kira with the dress on, slipping the black heels onto her feet. The dress fit her very well and it was really complimenting her.

"What do you think?" She said while twirling.

"You look beautiful, Kira. I have a total vision inside my head for you. You are going to look stunning!" I said going up to her as she sat at the vanity's chair. We both squeal with excitement.

I highlight her cheekbones by brushing light shadow along them and blend it out towards the temple. I put some red lipstick on her and go a bit above her lip line. I give her a smokey cat eye to make her eyes pop. I grab the mascara and give her a big butterfly wing. I see a sharpie on the coffee table and an idea pops onto my head. I go over and get it off the table.

"You can always rub it out with baby oil." I say as I make a beauty mark on her face with the sharpie, completing the look.

"Can I see?" She asks eagerly. I nod and turn her around so that she is now facing the mirror. She is totally stunned by her look and has a smile on her face that couldn't compare to Cheshire cat.

"I look like Marilyn Monroe. I love it so much. Thank you Ally!" She said getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thank you but we are not done yet so sit back down. It's time to do your hair."

"Okay."

I decide to leave her facing the mirror so she can see how to get the look. I curl the ends of her hair and put it up into a bun. I straighten her bangs and make them into a poof that is probably about 3 centimeters. I clip it down with a bobby pin and grab the hairspray. By the time it is ready, 78% of the can is empty. I take a white cloth and tie it around the area where her bangs flow out with the it covering the bottom of her head. While I am doing this, there is a smile that is constantly on her face. I am so happy that she likes it!. I look in the jewelry box and found what would make this look complete. A pearl necklace that went around her neck like a collar. Kira was almost in tears once the whole look was completed.

"Thank you, Ally! I love it so much!" She said engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"No problem, Kira. You are one of my best friends. It is really the least I can do. I'm actually impressed myself. You look like Lucille Ball. You are almost really to be revealed."

"Almost? What do you mean?" She asks with a smile. I go over to the vanity and open the jewelry box. At the very bottom, I find a pair of white lace gloves. I get them out of the box and head over to her. I hand them to get and she puts them on. As she is putting them on, I take out my photo and get out my camera. She looks up and smiles and I am able to capture it. She playfully swats my arm and we are both really to go. As we are about to head on stage, another idea comes to mind. I put my arm out to stop Kira from going any further.

"Wait! I want you to make a big entrance, okay? Wait here." I whispered to her. I went onto the stage and I see Austin and Trent(in costume) talking. I clear my throat to get their attention. Both of their heads pop up and Austin walks over to me.

"Hey babe, what took you guys so long?" He says pecking my cheek and putting his arm around me.

"Bad news. Kira said she isn't feeling well and that she won't be able to perform." I lie.

"What?!" They both shout in unison. I laugh at them and tell them the truth.

"I'm just kidding. I just wanted to get your attention. And so that I can give Kira a big entrance. Come on out, Kira!" I shout backstage. Kira then comes out looking as stunning as ever. I see Austin smile with pride at my work and pulls me closer to him. I see Trent's eyes widen and jaw drop to the floor. I smirk and I see Kira wink at me. I wink back and decide to break the silence.

"Okay. Let's start rehearsing." I say putting the CD with the instrumental version of the song burned onto into the player. Austin set up the camera before I hit play. We all get ready and I turn on the camera while Austin turn on the music via universal and Kira start off slow dancing in the back. Austin is on one side of the stage while I am on the other. After a telepathic debate, he starts off the song.

(**Austin,** _Ally,_ _**Both.** **Picture the vocals and choreography from** **Glee**_)

**L is for the way you look at me**  
_O is for the only one I see_  
**V is very, very extraordinary**  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
**Love is more than just a game for two**  
_**Two in love can make it**_  
_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_  
_**Love was made for me and you**_

_L is for the way you look at me_  
**O is for the only one I see**  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
**E is even more than _anyone that you adore can_**

**Love is all that I can give to you**  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
**_Two in love can make it_**  
**_Take my heart and please don't break it_**  
**_Love was made for me and you_**  
**_Love was made for me and you_**  
**_Love was made for me and you_**

We all finish our performance and I turn off the camcorder. We all were somewhat breathless by all the effort that we put into the performance in order to make it perfect. I walk off stage and detach the camcorder from it's dock. Oh wait! It's in Austin's pocket. Oh well. I walk back on stage and I put my hand in Austin's right pocket. I know it's in his left, but I just really like to tease him. I can feel him tense up and I take out my hand and put it in his left pocket. I can instantly feel the piece of paper. But, I decide to "search around" a little bit. I finally take the instructions out and head back to my seat and with the help of the instructions, I upload the video onto the laptop. I add a couple of really cool but not cheesy filters. I burn it onto a CD so it is ready for tonight. It takes a couple minutes but it is finally ready. I put it in a case and label it so it will be easier to identify. I put it in my bag and we all head out for lunch. It wouldn't matter if Trent and Kira went out in public like this. It is New York.

* * *

The show is almost over and we go on after this next performer. It seems as if almost all of New York was here. I see the cameraman on a stand with the camera going in any direction he points it to. I had the technical producer hook up the video and had the sound guy get the song ready. Trent and Kira are practicing their choreography while Austin and I are going over the lyrics. I feel as if they are all hiding something from me. When I was coming back, I saw them whispering and they stopped once they saw me. I heard the applause and I see the performer bowing and leaving the stage. I motion the guys backstage to get ready. We all go out on to the stage and we hear a round of applause. Austin grabs the mic and he speaks into it.

"What's up, New York?! I'm Austin Moon and this is my girlfriend, Ally Dawson and our friends Trent and Kira." Austin says introducing us as the crowd roars.

"We will be performing L-O-V-E by Nat Cole King and Trent and Kira will be giving you guys a little dance number." He finishes saying into the mic grabbing one for me as well. We all get ready and the music starts.

* * *

We are almost done with our performance. I am about to hit the high note when I see something that did not happen in rehearsal. Kira get something from backstage and tosses it to Trent who tosses it to Austin. I don't see what it is but I have a pretty good idea when I see Austin get down on one knee. We both finish the song successfully and I am left standing in shock as the audience goes wild. I look up on the screen and instead of it saying _'Happy Valentine's Day',_ It says _'Ally, will you marry me?' _on it. He opens the box and there is a beautiful ring there with silver rose petals around a diamond on it._  
_

"Ally, we have know eachother for so many years. When I first saw you I knew you were special. The truth is is that I was gawking at you from behind the diner window when I was about to walk in. It was love at first sight. I began to think that it didn't exist until I met you. You made my life complete and you still do. This my sound pretty cheesy, but I don't care. I love you and it all leads up to this. Ally Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin says hopefully.

"Did you really have to ask?" I said giving him a look.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Of course, you idiot!" After I say that, everyone in the audience stand up and clap with Austin picks me up and spins me around. I guess there really is room for a happy ending in reality.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! I think that the wedding will be the next and final chapter. Boo-bye!**

I do not own anything except the plot. :)


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**(A/N: *Sniffles* Hey guys. This will be the last chapter of Runaway Girl. I am a little disappointed because I had such high hopes for this story, but I guess I lost inspiration. I had fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.) **

**Ally's Pov **

Today is the day. The day that I have wanted for. The day that I officially become Austin's. Even after 3 years, I still have that little school girl crush on him. I am so excited! I am currently scrolling threw photos of Austin and I on my phone in our hotel room at the beach. We decided to have an early morning beach wedding. We all knew that it would be so beautiful. Especially here in British, Columbia. The girls are helping me get ready. Right now, Kira is doing my hair and makeup. She has finished my makeup and is doing my hair.

"Kira, my makeup is beautiful. You didn't have to do this." I say turning around to look at her.

"Think of this as me returning a favor. Because you made me look like Lucille Ball, Trent and I had some "fun" that night." Kira said while sheepishly smiling.

"You dirty little slut!" I say smacking her arm.

"You're calling me a slut? You and Austin did it for the first time before we did." She said offended while turning me back around. What?

"That was the first time for both of you?" She nodded.

"That's sweet. Especially that it was on Valentines Day."

We decided to end our conversation there as my hair was completed. It was in a neat low updo that had a pearl headband. I looked beautiful. Before I can complement Kira on her well done work, she is out of the room while Cassidy comes in.

"Okay as you noticed, everything is light pink. I don't have a lot of time since I am the one planning the wedding, so here is your dress." She said handing me the dress in a body bag. The girls picked out my dress, so I do not know how it looks. And I'm a little scared. I open the bag to see a breathtaking floor length gown. It has illusion neckline with a white ribbon as a belt. I put it on and it fits like a glove. Trish comes in, probably to help me with shoes and jewelry.

"So I have this all planned out." She hands me the jewelry and I gladly put it on. A floral necklace, two little gold bird earrings, pink bracelets, and a golden ring with a bow on it. She also buts a flower barrette in my hair when the bun is connected.

"You look amazing! Now for the shoes. I went to the mall yesterday and got them. You have got to admit that you do need to be a little taller. Good luck and don't run out on us." She said before leaving the room, leaving me the nude pumps that had a 3 inch heel. I put them on and tried to walk in them, but it was too difficult. I remember my little loophole. I go into my suitcase and grabbed a pair of light pink floral combat boots. I pull them in and tie the laces. Trish hasn't seen me in the heels, so she won't know the difference. From outside the window, I hear 'Here Comes the Bride' play. I rush downstairs and to the end of the line that will be walking the aisle. Cassidy hands me my bouquet of, no surprise, light pink flowers**(Link on profile)**. I thank her and go stand next to Nick. Because our dad can't be here, Nick wanted to walk me down the aisle. Emily didn't mind. She thought it was sweet. Which is why she is the maid of honor. It would be Trish, but she declined. Nick and I lock arms and begin walking down the aisle. Soon, Me and Nick walk out and I see Austin standing next to Dez, who wanted to ordain us and we gladly agreed. Austin stands they with his hands behind his back, looking handsome as ever. But, it was a different kind of handsome. He was a rugged rockstar kind of handsome. Now, he is a James Bond sort of handsome. Especially with his hair slicked back. His eyes widen and his jaw drops as I am walking. He frowns a little bit because I promised him I wouldn't get to glammed up. I lift up my dress so he can see my floral boots. He smiles at this. My brother shoots him a look that says _'Good_ Luck'. We get to the alter and Nick goes to sit down in the crowd.

During the ceremony, I tune out Dez and Me and Austin just stare into eachother's eyes. I can tell that he is just tuning him out too. We finally get near the end of the ceremony and coincidentally, Austin and I say 'I do' at the exact same time. We put on our rings and we kiss after Dez grants us permission. We didn't set up a dinner or anything because we already used the money to get people to British Columbia. We head up to our hotel room and let me say...

We went at it like bunnies.

* * *

"So I am thinking Harmony and Clef." Austin says playing with my hair. We are both lying in bed, cuddling. We are in the exact same position as we were the night we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I think he is talking about names for children!

"Um Austin. I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't want children." I lie.

"What!?" He says sitting up.

"I'm kidding" I say laughing.

"And those are beautiful names I must say. Clef sounds like something from the Hunger Games and you know I like the Hunger Games." I added.

"Good. So boy or girl?"

"Well, anything can happen so I don't know. But, it is best we be prepared."

"That's true. Yellow nursery?"

"Sure."

"So can we get that part of our future out of the way." He asks in a husky voice while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes sir." I say getting ready for another round of fun.

* * *

**_1 year later_**

**Ally's Pov**

I am standing in the nursery in our apartment, rocking Clef to sleep. Yes, we had a boy. Everything is still amazing. Trish and Dez moved out of the apartment and live downstairs. Elliot and Cassidy moved upstairs as well while Trent and Kira still live across the hall. We had Clef a couple of months ago and he is amazing. He has Austin's blonde hair and my big eyes. He also got Austin's musical abilities. He has been a handful but we have made it through. I hear the door open and I feel two arms wrap around me, rocking Clef as well.

"Hey beautiful." Austin whispered into my ears.

"Hi."

"Everything okay here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So I hear Trent and Kira are getting married as well. That should be interesting."

"Yeah. They do bicker a lot. But not as much as Trish and Dez."

"Ha. So I have a task for you."

"Ok?" I ask nervously.

"Look down at Clef and smile." I follow his command. I see and hear a flash. I look at Austin as he shouts "First family photo!". I giggle.

"I am defiantly framing this."

"You better. That way we can put it up in the living room." I say putting Clef down into his crib.

"Come here." Austin says with his arms open. I gladly got into them and we are just standing there, hugging.

"You know, we should thank Dallas. He is he reason you ran away and met me"

"True but I don't want to ever speak to that asshole."

"Good. He was an idiot for giving you up and you are definitely better in the sack them that skank would probably ever be."

"Thanks." I say pecking his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say as we both see Clef start to wake up. I suddenly hear the words "Mama, Dada" escape his lips.

**A/N: And that's it. The end of the story. I am actually kind of happy. So I would like to thank all of you for supporting me. A special thank you and shout out to my FFF ProudleyUnique for reviewing every chapter and just being so awesome. I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Please review! I don't think I am going to do a sequel so I am sorry. Feel free to PM me. Check out my other stories and I don't own anything excepted the plot. Boo-bye!**


End file.
